shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Frostkeep
A transcript of "Battle of Frostkeep," written by Jullafield Myzel. One cold morning of a memorable day, scouts reported dire news in Frostkeep. The orcs were massing, and moving towards the city. The defenders had little time to prepare, for it was only two hours later when the sounds of drums and battle cries could be heard. Panic and slight chaos emerged, for the guards gathered at the gates in fear and confusion, and without leadership. Hurack, captain of the guard, turned out to be a traitor, and had mysteriously vanished. By that time no one knew this battle would be the dawn of four great heroes, who’s names should never be forgotten. Evana Marlson, the guardian of Frostkeep. Sister to the Duke, and a beautiful lady warrior who dedicated her life to the city. She was the one who came to lead the battle, who refused to give up, and was among the few who eventually freed Frostkeep from orcish paws. Caluldur Holelin, the berserker. An elf with cunning intelligence, but, according to most, completely insane. During the battle of Frostkeep, Caluldur couldn’t get enough of it’s thrill, and took down his foes with great pleasure, like a true berserker. Orcs fell before his mighty blade in massive numbers. He decisively changed the course of the war, by getting help from Tarloc. After the battle, he mysteriously vanished from the city. Svart Aere, the dark hero. Following the ways of a mysterious priestly order, to most he seems a dark character, shrouded in mystery. Strange rumours exist about him, and there are only few persons he truly wants to speak with. His role in the battle, however, is certain. He was the one who followed in Sarwick’s footsteps, the one who fought until there was nothing left to fight for, and then turned back with Evana to free Frostkeep. Many note his reluctance to engage in battle; the fact that he didn’t enjoy it. Svart himself stated that it was his duty, and that he had no choice. Tiki of Saxenshire, the brave halfling, twin sister to Kira the martyr. The one who put a traitor to justice in the aftermath of the battle. She bravely stood by Svart’s side with her short bow during the entire battle, fighting for a town she had no feeling for. Yet, she remains modest about her contribution. My own role in this battle is scanty. When the orcs attacked, I was going through the city archives in the tower. From the window, I could observe the start of the fighting with my own eyes. I loosened arrows on the orcs, but since I am no warrior, there was little more I could do. I left with the last group of refugees to Ashrindale. The story of the part of the battle I didn’t witness is based on the tales the heroes who fought told me. The Battle of Frostkeep The sound of savage battle cries came closer and closer, and Frostkeep was still in chaos. A portion of the guard forces had now gathered at the eastern gates, along with the group of freelance warriors who would participate. Still without leadership, the frightened soldiers listened silently at the approaching army. Archers in the watchtowers yelled that bands of orcs were storming towards them. Some soldiers ordered others to lock the gates, but at the same time they swung open. Caluldur Holelin, the berserker, stormed out to meet the orcs, followed by several other bold ones. Chaos was now complete. The gates were locked behind them, and they were now caught between the walls and the savage army. In the meantime, leadership was gathering. Svart, the Dark Hero, took the task upon him to find the duke, closely followed by Tiki the Brave. They found the ruler lying at the base of the tower, surrounded by his royal guards and his sister, Evana the Guardian. (The reader should know that the duke had been suffering from a mysterious disease for some time.) As the two heroes came closer it became apparent that the Duke, although meaning to partake in the battle, had collapsed because of his illness. He was wearing the armour of Kalldor Sarwick himself. Action had to be taken quickly. By order of Evana Marlson, they rid the Duke of the armour and he was taken back inside. Svart Aere took his place, wearing Sarwick's armour, and wielding his claymore in the attempt to bring hope to the soldiers and cause fear among the orcs. They hurried to take their place among the ranks of soldiers, but Caluldur was still fighting his battle outside. His companions had already fallen, and he was now taking on an entire warband of orcs on his own, refusing to return to the gates. It wasn’t until every orc in sight was dead before he went back inside. They had a short moment to prepare themselves for the battle to come. Evana took the role of commander, Svart took the identity of Kalldor Sarwick, with Tiki of Saxenshire and the other heroes still by his side, and Caluldur had left to defend the northern gates from goblin assaults. The real battle was about to begin. The Battle Begins The gates crumbled with a deafening sound. Shouting in rage and bloodlust, the savage orcs swarmed into the city. Far they did not come, for resistance was readied with burning steel and iron will. The Dark Hero had changed into a beacon of light and hope. His dark armour replaced by the shining, golden plate of Kalldor Sarwick. In his hands, Sarwick’s claymore, flaming with magic of light and ready to taste blood. A cry of battle was released by Evana the Guardian. Her confidence projected onto the soldiers and heroes with her, she was followed when she stormed towards the army of savage hate. With her was Svart, and behind them the other warriors to be named: Tiki the Brave, Hodish the half-orc, Gindia the priestess, Tommen the soldier. Like two thunderstorms the forces clashed. The silver steeled Evana pierced through the orcish ranks like a bolt of lightning. The golden, flaming Dark Hero blasted the beasts away like a ball of fire. The shadows of Tiki the Brave loosened arrows out of nowhere, with deadly precision. Soon their force pushed the orcs back outside the gates, but here the savages were in advantage. Their army was greater then any other the Shores had ever seen. The heroes were soon surrounded, soldiers fell to the ground in increasing numbers. With slow certainty they were forced back to the gates. That was the moment of demise. Like a tidal wave, orcish force suddenly crashed upon the warriors. Defence was crumbled, and the remaining heroes were forced to fall back. The northern gates had fallen before the attacking goblins, orcish allies. But here defence did not crumble. No goblin tribe could raise an army big enough to defeat Caluldur the berserker. His sword whirled around, meeting any goblin who dared to pass through the gates. None could even reach him. His maniacal laughter and battle cries sounded across the battlefield, and soon the goblin army was forced into retreat. Orcs in the City! Orcs leaked into the city. Luckily, most commoners had been evacuated. The few who still remained fought and died, or locked themselves in their basements. The Eastern defenders fell back to the hill: the location of the Tower, and Frostkeep’s last defensive stronghold. Steep cliffs edged this hill, and only one road led onto it. This road became the bottleneck. This road was where the remaining brave ones formed their devastating phalanx. The Dark Hero, the Brave halfling, Evana and the soldier Tommen were the only still standing. Together they were a wall impossible to penetrate. The hero Svart had become one with the mighty claymore. He swung it around with controlled but massive power, divine strength granted by his own deity. The fiery blade caused devastating explosions, throwing orcs many feet away. The spirit of mighty Evana could not be dampened. Her shining blade pierced one bloodthirsty savage after another. Her dedication to the city granting her strength, she could not be tired. And behind the three, the short Tiki loosened her arrows, each meeting an orc between the eyes. Caluldur the Berserker had returned from the north. Running and jumping straight through orcish ranks, his blade whirled around and slashed savage throats. But the mindless beasts could not be demoralized even by these mighty ones. Soon Tommen, the last heroic soldier, fell to the ground. The situation worsened even more. Somehow, the iron door to the tombs of Frostkeep was opened, and an army of powerful undead swarmed the streets. Hope seemed lost, and defeat certain. Caluldur ceased his fighting. Without a warning, he left the city and journeyed to Tarloc in an attempt to gather reinforcements. Tiki and Svart were with some hesitation, but Evana’s confidence inspired them to stand their ground. The tower was their last bastion. Their final stand. The Tower and the Secret Passage They waited in the grand hall, before the barricaded door. A few royal guards were left in the tower now joined, but the battle still seemed lost. Evana spoke of a secret passage in the dungeons, leading out of Frostkeep and into the forest of Shadewood. If they could manage to find the way out, they could attack the orcs from the rear. The heavy doors shook and cracked under every bash the orcs gave it. While Evana and Tiki ran off to find the secret passage, Svart did not feel like leaving. The Dark Hero felt this was his place to stand and fight. May he die, so be it. The door shook heavily once more, and then cracked open. Some orcs leaked in, Svart and the royal guards hurrying to kill them and barricade the entrance again. Svart realised he could do nothing here. They were trapped, no chance of winning the fight.vHe soon turned around and followed after Evana and the halfling. The secret passage was indeed in the dungeon, and it led them to the edge of the forest. From here, they could easily assault the Eastern gates. Evana didn’t give herself a moment of rest, and got herself ready to fight once more. Svart stated they had to move to Ashrindale, to at least get new supplies, yet Evana claimed there was no time and immediately left for Frostkeep. The two others had no choice but to follow her. Here was the turning point of the battle. The Turning Point The three heroes stormed through the ruined gates, slaying the beasts with fury and newfound strength. The orcs were now scattered, pillaging and torturing surviving citizens, thinking their battle was won. However in great numbers, they were killed with ease, for it was at this point that Caluldur returned from Tarloc, with behind him the mighty, red Paladins of Tyr. The two forces swept through the streets, clearing it of all orcs on their path. The remaining orcs soon routed, and the battle was over. The ground was covered with layers of corpses and Frostkeep lay in ruins. Still, the day was called a victorious one. One that would not have been obtained if it wasn’t for all the heroes who fought, living or dead, and those four who with right will become legendary. Category:Lore Category:Books